Frankly Ironic
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Dr. Frank wakes up in a dimension after his supposed death. Through time immeasurable he finds himself bearing witness to the beginnings of life with he being the chosen one to help bring forth its existence. Dr. Frank x Zero One. Will soon undergo rewrite.


Disclaimer: "Darling in the Franxx" is the property of Aniplex and its associates. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Having finished the series I found that there was almost no work being written about Dr. Frank himself. So I have decided to write out a one shot about him and Zero One. This will be graphic and contain spoilers.

* * *

When Dr. Frank opened his eyes he was surprised to find that he wasn't dead. That couldn't be. He felt his body turn into mush by falling debris from the destruction wrought about Strelitzia Apus' awakening and the war of the worlds that ensued.

Heaving himself up Dr. Frank took a better look of his surroundings and nearly fell again in his shock.

He was surrounded by a void that stretched infinitely in all directions. Stars littered about the darkness like fallen confetti joined by crystals that shone a dim neon in the gloom. What manner of space and time had he stumbled on?

It was at this moment that Dr. Frank realized that he was looking at this strange dimension upside down. It occurred to him that there was no solid ground from which he could place his feet and would have panicked had he not heard a soft hum growing from the depths of his mind.

Like a seed it was embedded deep in his psyche. It slowly branched out, gently caressing every nerve it came in contact with. Dr. Frank felt like a pair of arms were holding him tightly as the humming was slowly lulling him to sleep.

That was when he could feel _her_ fangs shearing through his flesh like wet paper. The pain was absolutely horrific. Dr. Frank screamed in agony as he clutched at his non-existent arm. This could not be happening again. Was _she_ here? Did she plan to consume him once and for all?

Then, as sudden as the pain had come, it was now gone.

What in the hell just happened?

As if to answer his question Dr. Frank looked over and found all the green crystals now coalescing together into one body. They merged together to form a bigger crystal, which, in turn, attracted more crystals.

Dr. Frank could only stare in awe as he realized that he was witnessing the birth of a planet comprised of all these crystals. The nucleus of this gigantic body was so hot that it shone a bright white, as if it were the Sun itself. Other debris fell into this body creating gigantic impacts of a planetary scale. The humming was now no longer confined to just his brain but inherit within the fabric of this reality itself.

So Dr. Frank bore witness to this cosmic spectacle. He did not know how much time had passed only that he knew that he must see this process through. As he continued his watch there came to him a sudden compulsion.

Grabbing hold of one solitary crystal he was amazed to see its color change from green to blue. There was a subtle change in its vibrancy. Dr. Frank hurled it at the growing planet curious of the change of which he was sure to occur.

Sure enough the planet had reacted.

Green oceans were now dotted with blue islands. Time passed and these blue islands grew larger and larger until they formed the planet's very continents. Three of them there were. One continent in the northern hemisphere which wrapped itself around the planet and two gigantic islands to the south.

Dr. Frank could not help but marvel at his contribution to this beautiful planet.

 _So beautiful_.

"And will remain beautiful for countless eons."

Dr. Frank turned to find, to his amazement, Zero One standing before him.

"H-How?"

The doctor didn't think he would ever see Zero One again. He was sure she had passed during that battle on Earth long ago.

"I have chosen you as my partner to help propagate my species once again."

Dr. Frank was dumbfounded.

"I am human and my kind is not compatible with yours." said Dr. Frank sadly.

"Very ironic coming from you. While I abhorred your existence before I have come to appreciate the efforts you have made in saving both my kind and yours."

It was then that Zero One brought forth the image of Strelitzia True Apus and the resulting battle over VIRM.

"Strelitzia True Apus…." muttered Dr. Frank in amazement.

"Yes the culmination of both our efforts in order to save our home and people. You can say that Strelitzia True Apus is our child." said Zero One.

"Our child…." said Dr. Frank as he reached out to the image of Strelitzia True Apus.

"You cannot touch it. What you see happened eons ago."

"How sad."

"Perhaps. But that does not mean that we cannot start anew. Something happened to me when I became infected by VIRM. A part of them persisted in my consciousness and melded together. So while my physical body got destroyed my consciousness still lingered even after death. Irony knows no discrimination."

"So what is this place?" asked Dr. Frank.

"Somewhere far away where no one can reach us." replied Zero One sadly.

"Then this planet is our new home?"

"Our second child. One which will harbor our species for all time. And we will be the protectors of this gem in the void, the children of a priceless union for life."

It was then that Zero One approached Dr. Frank and eyed him curiously. She then dove forward and kissed him deeply on the lips. Dr. Frank immediately responded by embracing her tightly. His hands roamed the metallic sheen of her body marvelling at it's utter beauty.

"Join with me as we create our third and last child. The seed which will breathe life into our new future!"

It was then that Zero One entered herself into Dr. Frank. He could feel her tiny cloacal close about the length of his phallus. A primal instinct welled from inside Dr. Frank, an instinct he had denied for all his life except for Zero One.

She was divine, she was perfect.

She was his one and only.

In turn Zero One allowed herself to feel, for the first time ever in eons, to experience the ecstasy of intercourse. Every nerve in her body trembled as her core was repeatedly stimulated. Then, without meaning to, Zero One moaned audibly through the void.

It was the first time Dr. Frank heard her voice without telepathy. It was beautiful and seductive and he wanted to hear more of her.

So he pumped into her furiously hoping to hear her again. And she obliged him many times over as she felt herself release just as the doctor had climaxed as well.

They still remained joined as they had finished neither one willing to let the other go. So they remained together tightly embraced.

"S-So this is what it feels like to create life. Fascinating. To believe our species had to give this up in order to fight our enemies. How tragic." said Zero One.

It was then that Dr. Frank placed a finger underneath Zero One's chin and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Our children won't have to suffer our pain. They will come to cherish and create life as much as they please. And we'll watch them for all eternity together." said Dr. Frank

"Together…." whispered Zero One.

A brilliant light soon formed between the two beings as they felt not only their bodies but their consciousness combine into one entity. This entity shone brightly against the void like a quasar, brilliant and magnificent.

Suddenly it exploded into innumerable shards that raced toward the infant planet and settling wherever it could. The planet absorbed this light greedily until not a trace of it was left over. Once it was all over the planet remained this time humming softly as it started its orbit around a new, infant star awaiting the time when it too could have life of its own.

* * *

Author's Note: Perhaps not my best written work but it was kind of like a spur of the moment thing. Anyway hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
